Terrible Things
by Iamagoldstar
Summary: AU.Rachel has had one tough life. She has bounced from foster home to foster home her whole life but when she gets put back into her parents care the past starts to come back to haunt her. Based on life unexpected but with lots of twist's and turns. Puckleberry Endgame
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I'm back with a computer and a new story! This is based off of the cw show life unexpected which I completely adore. This will be a Puckleberry fic eventually I'm just not sure where at in the time line. Also I'm unsure of how long this will be. I'm thinking no more than 10 chapters. The rating may be changed to M for a later chapter if you've seen life unexpected you may know why but I assure you it won't be the same. So if you enjoy this please leave me a review. Also this takes place in New York City. Enjoy! **

It was a cold October morning when Rachel walked along the nice neighborhood and double checked the address on the paper she held tightly in her hand .She hesitantly knocked on the door. A bug eyed blonde haired woman opened the door. "Um Hello I'm looking for a William Schuester. "WILL," the woman screeched, "One of your students is here for you. The woman put on a fake smile and Rachel heard a man's voice say something and her heart skipped a beat. That was her father the one who she had never even meet or even seen. She held her breath until a Justin Timberlake wanna be come to the door and she couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"Um can I help you with something? I'm afraid I don't think I even have you in my Spanish class." _Spanish teacher? She thought, as if you being a teacher isn't enough._

"Actually we've never meet," She said taking a deep breath, "I'm kind of composed of half of your genetic material.

"What," he asked with a confused look on his face.

Rachel let out a loud dramatic sigh and tapped her foot a few times. "I'm your daughter."

"What do you mean you're my daughter, "the curly haired man asked shaking his head in disbelief.

The small brown haired girl in front of him "Well you got someone pregnant 16 years ago and said someone had a kid and that kid is me. Said someone gave be up at the hospital. I was then put in the foster care system. Somehow some of the paper work went unsigned and technically I am still in your and My Mothers custody so I need you to sign this legal document so I can get emancipated." The man let out a sigh and looked as if a realization had hit him and then his eyes went wider than a deer caught in a headlight. "Oh um yeah," he mumbled a reached for the small stack of papers hesitantly. Rachel watched as his head them and he gulped. Rachel grew annoyed she had to get to school but at the same time she needed to get the signature so she could take them to her hearing tomorrow morning. Finally he signed them and she snatched them from his much larger hands.

"Now if you could tell me who my mother is it would be highly appreciated." The man ran a hand through is obviously gelled hair and sighed. He bit his lip for a while.

"Did you really impregnate more than one woman," Rachel asked and watched as her father's jaw dropped and he frowned.

"No. Shelby Berry is your mother." Rachel's heart leaped. Shelby Berry had been Rachel's idol and was only the biggest Broadway star of the last 10 years. Sure Rachel had only been to see her once but there was always youtube and soundtracks that she had managed to steal with her friend Santana back when they thought shop lifting was the best thing ever. Well to them it was at the time it was better than that group home anyway. "I know where she is. I could uh drive you if you want." Rachel nodded her head and he went inside to get his things for work as well as a jacket. He led her to the car and she got in buckling her seatbelt right away. She was very safety cautious.

"So how is it you were never adopted if you don't mind me asking, "Will said nervously.

The young girl moved a stay strained of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "You didn't know," she asked then turned her head to the side to get a better view of his face. She wanted to memorize his face seeing how this was the first and maybe only time she would see was her father anyway and in a way her heart longed for him but it was to late for them and she knew that . He shook his head 'no.' "I was born with this heart thing. I had a hole. A small one but it still required surgery a few actually. I'm fine and healthy now but by the time all was said and done I was nearly 3 years old and a toddler of the operating table isn't a selling point. Besides people want babies so if you're not adopted by age 5 or 6 it's pretty clear that you won't be. I've bounced around a lot because none of the homes seemed to have worked out and they'd pretty much send me back," she explained and she could see the worry and sadness spread a crossed his face. "Don't worry about it really. After I get granted emancipation I'll be getting an apartment with my friends and finally have a more permanent home.

-X-

He didn't say anything they just drove in silence. Rachel understood she wouldn't know what to say if the roles were reversed. When they stopped Rachel was in awe. They were at a Broadway theater you know where shows went on. Broadway fascinated Rachel and it was her dream to beat all odds and be a star but that was a long shot seeing the life she had was anything but high up or normal. They got out of the car and walked through the stage door in the back so they weren't to be seen. It didn't take long to find Shelby. They just followed her incredible voice. It led them to her dressing room. Will knocked on the door 3 times before she yelled for them to 'come on in' in such a sweet voice. Rachel held her breath. This was it she was going to meet not only her idol but her birth mother. Rachel had to remind herself that he mother did not want her and not to expect anything but a few signature. Rachel walked in behind will as if she were hiding. She was shaking uncontrollably and was having a heart time breathing.

"Will what are you doing here," the woman said after audibly gasping at the sight of him. "I uh have something of ours," he said and she looked confused until he moved aside reviling Rachel. Shelby quickly jumped to her feet knowingly. She knew that the small girl in front of her was her daughter. "Shelby this is Rachel…our daughter," he said looking anywhere but either of the females faces.

"Oh my god," Shelby whispered, "The last time I saw you, you were a 6 pound baby girl and now your all grown up. All Rachel could do was nod so it was will who handed the papers to Shelby who read them over. "So you're getting emancipated from the people who adopted you? Why?"

"She was never adopted," Will began and then explained everything Rachel had explained to him in the past 40 minutes.

"I know it is a lot of information to just now be hearing but don't worry I don't want your money or anything like that. I just need you to sign so I can move on with my life and be with my friends in the apartment we plan on getting."

"Other foster kids?"

"One of them yes my best friend Santana is in the foster care system as well but the other two we'd be living with are over the age of 18."

"Oh okay," was all Shelby could manage before re-reading the paper work with a frown and then signing just like Will had before.

"Thank you," Rachel said once the forms were handed back to her. "Now if one of you could take me to social services to drop it off and then to my high school it would be highly appreciated. Shelby instantly without hesitation volunteered and went to talk to a few people then before she knew it she was in the car with her mother. Neither of them said anything for several minutes before Shelby broke the silence. "I'm sorry you were never adopted I swear I didn't know about the hole in the heart," She said sounding like she was about to break down in tears at any given moment.

"It's okay," Rachel said quietly, "I imagine you were quite young."

"16,"she said as she stopped the car at the social services and Rachel quickly dropped it off with her case worker. She came back into the car and Rachel gave Shelby directions to her high school but said nothing more.

Shelby looked at the front of the school. It was covered with graffiti and she was sure she had just seen a security guard break up a fight. Rachel examined her facial features and it almost seemed like guilt on it. Rachel sighed and grabbed he back pack from the back seat. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," Shelby said as she turned to face her daughter. Their eyes locked.

"Did you ever consider keeping me," Rachel asked hesitantly and looked down at her dirty pink high tops.

"No," Shelby said almost instantly and a single tear ran down Rachel's face. "Rachel I'm so sorry." Rachel just shook her head and un-buckled the seatbelt. She got out of the car quickly and slammed the door. Rachel felt so foolish. She felt that maybe her mom would sit there and tell her how much she wanted to keep Rachel and how she thought of her face every day. Rachel watched as her car left and she walked up the 20 steps then in through the double doors.

-X-

The hearing did not go well at all and the reason was they had showed up. The very people who gave her up all those years ago ruined it. The judge found out who the two adults were and had their records pulled. She looked over both of the folders for a good ten minutes before speaking. "Well you both have steady incomes and are indeed not teenagers anymore. Surly you'd be suitable parents if I temporally put your daughter back in your care. Rachel's jaw dropped this could not be happening to her. She was trying to get away from parents not gain her real ones. "Then it's decided. I will not be granting emancipation any Rachel will legally be your two's responsibility."

All three of them were silent as they walked out. "Well what do you want to do," Shelby asked raising a brow.

"Nothing with you," She said flatly and looked to Will who had a frown plastered on his face, "You shouldn't have come. Either of you. You screwed everything up!"

"We couldn't just never see you again after meeting you," Shelby said crossing her arms.

"You left me alone after I was born so it's the same thing. Don't even pretend that you gave a damn about what happened to me. I bet you didn't even hold me." Rachel scoffed and judging by the look on Shelby's face it was true. "And what about you did you want me, "she asked turning to the man."

"I uh um I thought she took care of it."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the two of them. "That's just great! What was I just from a one night stand?"

"Yes," the two adults said at the exact same moment.

"Screw this. I'm better off in foster care where at least the parents want me for the government check, "She said with a sob and stormed away. She heard them calling after her but she ignored them. She was an idiot forever thinking she could be happy. She was an idiot for thinking the stories she told herself were true. When she was younger she'd tell herself that one of her parents would come for her, she'd go to their home and say 'I'm home.' And she'd live happily ever after. She let out another shaky sob as she walked up the steps of her foster home only to find everything she owned on the front porch.

"Telling Nicole off probably should have come after I was emancipated," she said to herself and put her face into her hands. She now not nowhere to go. She could always go to her boyfriend Jesse's but things had been off between the two of them lately and she didn't want to stress. She could go to Santana's but she was in a worse foster home than she was. She grabbed her things and started walking. She only had one suitcase and her teddy bear to her name. She didn't know where she was going but she just kept walking. She walked for an hour before finding herself on Will's door step once again. She knocked on the door and he let her in no questions asked.

He took her upstairs to a boring room with only white walls a bed with a yellow quilt and then a dresser. It was actually really depressing. "This is your room. I know it's not much but my wife is out getting things for you."

"You knew I'd come?"

"No," he said honestly, "I just hoped you would." Rachel took a deep breath and sat down beside her. "I was a really bad guy in high school. I was popular, the male lead in show choir," he started and Rachel couldn't help but to laugh at the words show and choir but it made since. Both of her parents had musical back grounds and she sang her heart out in the shower. "When your mother told me about you. I denied sleeping with her and she just said she'd take care of it. I guess I should have asked what she meant by that. What I'm saying is you…you are wanted Rachel. The second I saw you. I knew. I knew I had to do this," all Rachel could do was nod her head dumbly as he went into his life story by the end of it they were both sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't speak a word about Shelby and Rachel liked it that way. She was so angry that she not once thought of keeping her and never tried to get her back like her fantasies. Rachel told him about all of the horrific foster homes she had been placed in and she hoped he believed her, the social workers never did. The families would always say it was Rachel and not their parenting.

-x-

So it turns out Will's wife is completely nuts. She talks a mile a minute and bought Rachel entirely too much stuff…way to much pink. Of course Rachel was polite and thanked her. She told Terri that she was just going to bed which was a lie. Something was off about that woman but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had been up in her new room for about 10 minutes when she herd the two yelling down stairs. She got out of bed and pressed her ear to the door hoping to hear something good. What? She didn't have a tv in the room.

"What do you mean you don't think we should have a baby now," the woman said raising her voice.

"It just wouldn't be fair to Rachel. She just got here and she's never had parents before."

"How do you know she even yours? What if this Shelby person lied to you?" She heard a laugh from her father and raised a brow but kept listening.

"Shelby Berry was a no one in high school. She wore these weird animal sweaters and had head gear. I hardly think she was sleeping around." The voices started to drift off after that and she herd the front door slam. Rachel then moved to the front of the room where the window was. The window was right over the drive way. Rachel looked out of it and saw Terri slamming her Suv's door and drove off into the night.

Rachel sighed she was causing way to much trouble. She was also confused on her conception. If her mother was a loser why did her father sleep with her? She also found it ironic that he mentioned animal sweaters when Rachel wore them religiously. Maybe she was more like Shelby than she thought. Rachel shook her head. No she wasn't Shelby she wouldn't have done what she did. Her father may have thought that she was aborted but her mother could have told him that's not what she was planning on. Maybe if she would have told him they would have kept her and she wouldn't have been through all of the terrible things she had been though. She sighed loudly again and went back to laying down

-X-

After Shelby was told that Rachel had come back she immediately over at The Schuester household the next morning. Rachel was less than thrilled when Rachel walked down stairs to see all three of the adults sitting around at the table. Rachel was wearing a pair of cupcake pajamas that Terri had picked up for her which surprisingly she loved. Will instructed her to sit at the last seat at the table so she did,

"Rachel I've enrolled you at McKinley. You're far better off going there then that school for criminals," Shelby said with a scoff. Rachel glared at her and her face turned red.

"You can't be serious. I know it's not the best school but west mount is where my best friends go. She needs me and I need her. You can't just make these decisions for me now!"

"Rachel I'm sorry but I'm your mother."

"Ha! What a joke. You're only here because its court ordered that you be around me. If you haven't noticed I'm living here not with you-"

"Rachel," Will interrupted, "I actually agree. McKinley is the school I teach at. Sure it has its problems but there's no weakly bomb treats like at that school of yours." Rachel scoffed again and he gave her a stern look. "Just give it a week. I uh even signed you up for my Glee club. You told me last night you had an interest in singing." At mention of this Shelby smiled softly. Rachel stood up and rolled her eyes "Fine one week."

"Now go get ready I already got you school supplies and packed you a lunch," Terri commented and Rachel muttered something under her breath but put on a fake smile. She started walking up the stairs when she heard a woman let out a small sob.

"I never held her because I knew if I did. I'd want her." It was Shelby's voice and it made Rachel's heart skip a beat. She was still mad and wasn't just going to forgive her though when she'd never done anything for her except show up and the hearing and tear her away from her friends. She sighed as she went through her knew wardrobe. There wasn't a lot in it that screamed her but Terri tried and Rachel would give her that. She picked out a long shelved pink sweater which she paired with a black skirt. She but lotion on her leg s then added a small amount of make-up to her face. She sighed she was hating the way things were going. She didn't wanted this. But she was a woman of her word and said she would try this new school for a week. With a huff she grabbed the new purple and black back pack and she headed down the stairs.

She came down and Will was already in the car grumbling about being late even though he always got there super early. They didn't talk the whole way there and he dropped her off at the office. She was less than thrilled that her last name was now indeed Berry. She looked at her schedule and sighed. She was going to hate this. Starting over and not knowing anyone.

-X-

She was so busy reading the sheet of paper that she didn't notice anyone else was even in the hall way. She noticed when she bumped into a broad chest and fell right on her ass. "Well excuse you but that was very rude."

"Please princess," a somehow familiar voice said causing Rachel to look up.

"Noah," She asked cocking her head to the side and studying his face. He still had that stupid Mohawk he had 3 years ago when they were neighbors as well as best friends. She had completely forgotten about him and given the expression of awe of his face she figured that he had as well.

"Shit Rach," he said as his faced softened. He extended a hand for him to grab and she took it as he pulled her upwards. He looked her over and not so suitably licked his lips. The last time he saw her she was 12 almost 13 and living with the Jenkins in a rougher side of New York. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He laughed slightly. "Ma got a better job right after you uh got a new placement, "he said lowly not wanting anyone to overhear the two of them because he didn't want to embarrass her or upset her. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh found my birth parents," she said emotionless.

"No shit," he questioned with a small smile on his face, "C'mere." He opened his arms to her. Rachel blushed furiously (which had never happened to her before) as she walked into his embrace. For some reason she felt more comforted than she didn't by her own parents. She wrapped her arms around him and took in his musky scent. "So tell me about these parents," he said once he let go of her.

She let out a sigh and looked at him with sad eyes. "Well my father is a Spanish teacher here and my mother is on Broadway."

"Mr. Schue is your dad, "he said throwing his head back and laughing, "I knew that guy was a douche I mean he's gotta be to give you up." At this Rachel frowned and he ran a hand though his hair. "Shit we don't have to talk about it," he said and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "You look good."

"Thanks. I should really find my class."

"I'll walk you." She smiled warmly at him. Maybe McKinley wouldn't be as bad as she thought. The only thing about Noah Puckerman was he made her remember things. Terrible things about the family she was living with when she lived next door to him. She pushed the thoughts aside and smiled as he led her down a series of hallways. She noticed something. People were staring and whispering. Did they know she was some kind of foster care freak or something? She smiled and thanked him as he dropped her off at her English class room and walked away as he ruffled her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you so much for all of your support! I was surprised to say the least. Also I don't mean to be rude but this needs to be said.. i will not be getting a beta reader because of a bad experience I had with one in the past. So if you can't handle human error don't read. Anyway please review! Sorry for the delay I was having computer issues!**

It didn't take long at all for her to figure out what all the glares in the hallways were about. Apparently Noah had become a bit of a player or a ladies man if you would. Apparently he even got his best friend's girlfriend pregnant the year prior. At first Rachel couldn't believe it but then realized that he wasn't that young boy she use to know. And she was not the same girl that he use to know. She was different now. She'd been more than anyone should. He also had a stint in Juvie the year before for trying to steal and ATM. When she was told that she could not contain her laughter. How could someone be that stupid? She didn't tell people much about herself she didn't want people to think of her as a charity case. Or some foster care freak.

It wasn't as if she was ashamed or something like that in fact her past is what made her herself. Her hardships only made her stronger but the thing was she didn't want people feeling sympatric. She knew she told anyone about her past or why she was there they'd feel sorry for her people always did and she had always hated it. So with the exception of Noah she was keeping her mouth shut.

For the most part she stayed away from conversation but she wouldn't ignore people if they spoke to her that wasn't really her style because she knew what it was like to have the world just pass you by without a second glance and she didn't want anyone to ever feel that way.

She'd managed to make it two class periods without anyone talking to her which was a relief. She was walking to the cafeteria for her lunch when she heard a voice from behind her. "Hey foster freak." At this Rachel turned around and was face to face with an unfamiliar blonde girl. "Oh wow so the rumors are true. I didn't expect you to actually turn around to that." Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her flat mid-section. She had no idea what to say or better what this girl even wanted.

"May I help you," Rachel said in her sweetest voice.

"Yes you can help me by not dressing like a preschooler," At this Rachel just rolled her eyes and the girl and turned back around to begin walking once again.

"Stay away from Puck," the blonde called as Rachel walked further away from her.

"Please I have a boyfriend," she said with a scoff and just like that she was out of the other girls' sight and in the cafeteria with 300 other students. She scanned around the room just taking in her new surroundings. She noted where the lunch line was and got a good look at the food which looked completely repulsive. She made a face as she shook her head in distaste. She looked around for an empty table. There was one in the way back of the room and she started walking. She sat down then pulled her back pack off of her shoulders and placed it neatly on the floor. She unzipped it in one quick motion and pulled out a large novel she then zipped the bag back up and began to read. She hadn't gotten very far into read when she sensed someone sit in front of her. "I always knew you were a nerd Berry."

She looked up to see Puck sitting in fort of here looking cocky as every with a smirk plastered on his face. Rachel gave him a half smile but went back to her book. "Do you need something Noah?'

"I was just thought I'd come over and see how your first day was but clearly you're busy," he teased as he started to get up causing Rachel to laugh and put down her book and tugged on his arm for him to set back down. "What I thought. So how was it?"

Rachel sighed dramatically before she began to speak "Well in my first two classes everyone was just so interested in me that it got quite annoying. Basically people wanted my life story but I didn't give it to them because I don't need anyone pity I've had enough out pity to last a life time. Although I didn't tell people about the situation people know or at least one. Some blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform. She seems to think she knows my life story oh and she told me to stay away from you for whatever reason.

"Quinn," Puck said with an uneasy tone. It felt like a lightbulb had just gone off on top of her head. Quinn Fabray. That was the girl he had the baby with right? The one people had been telling her about when they saw her with Puck this morning. Rachel once again wasn't sure what to say so she just nodded her head at her former best friend. Though she found herself wondering how Quinn even knew of her existence and about her being in the foster care system.

"What the hell? You told her didn't you," Rachel said as she was putting the pieces of the puzzle together. He looked like he was about to say something but Rachel just put her hand up, gathered her things and left school grounds without looking back. That was the last thing Rachel wanted and soon the whole school would figure out she was indeed a foster care freak whose parent had only taken her back because they had to by court orders.

-X-

Rachel knocked on the worn out door on the very run-down apartment door. Moments after she knocked the door it was opened and she was greeted by the smiling face of her boyfriend of a year, Jesse St. James. "I've been so worried about you Rachel," He said pulling her into his arms. Rachel Smiled, she loved Jesse he was her first love.

The thing about Jesse was he was very guarded because of his past. For as long as he could remember both of his parents had drugs problems that was until he turned fourteen. When he was fourteen his mother got clean but his father did not managed to do the same. He for reasons unknown became angry and eventually abusive. Today he is in prison and Jesse never ever talks about him. So Rachel never brought him up.

She smiled up at Jesse and wrapped her arms around him longingly .He tugged on her hand and took her inside. Rachel looked around at his place, it was the same as it always was. Bare. Sure his apartment had mattress a table and a tv but that was it. It was the best Jesse could do and Rachel knew that. "We've been worried about you," he said as Rachel's best friend Santana looked at her with annoyance but the annoyance faded once Rachel gave the Latina girl a big hug.

The two of them had been best friends for as either of them could remember and somehow they always found their way back to everyone.

Rachel spent the day explaining what had gone on in the past few days and they seemed unimpressed. Santana was cursing in Spanish and Jesse was just shaking his head in disbelief. "You can't possably think that they're your family now," Santana said with a scoff and tightened up her pony tail. Rachel didn't say anything which made Santana go off in a rant all over again. Around 5 she decided that it was time to head back. Jesse gave her a kiss and she was on her way.

-X-

"You can't just skip school," Will said as soon as Rachel walked into the house.

"I was at school."

"Till lunch." Rachel was about to protest but then will spoke again and looked at her. "Grounded."

Never in her life had she be grounded so she ran upstairs and slammed the door.

-X-

Her first day of Glee was a complete mess. Rachel could tell that the man that made up 50 perfect of her was annoyed at the fact that people were more interested that she was in fact his daughter. The whole school knew. Thanks to Puck. It wasn't too bad people just looked at her weird in the hall and whispered to their friends but Rachel didn't care. What she did care about was that Quinn just so happened to be in Glee and was giving her death glares the whole time for whatever reason.

" last time I checked you had to try out to be in this club," Quinn said. The man shook his head. His expression looked as if he knew she was right. "Just because she is your basterd child doesn't mean she can sing."

Rachel stood up and raised her middle finger at Quinn. "Rachel," Will warned and Rachel scoffed, "Can you just sing something? She has a point .i let our relationship with each other come before the team's needs."

"Ew please don't call it our relationship ever again and fine," she said crossing her arms then walking over to the piano.

-X-

So it turns out she was kind of a big deal and shut Quinn right up. She song the first song that come to her mind which was 'Defying gravity' from wicked which just so happened to be sang by her mother ,well if you could call her that. She blew everyone away and honestly Rachel didn't know that she had it in her. She always thought she was a good singer but maybe there was something about proving a point that made her try harder. She shrugged. It didn't matter. She walked down the hall and for the second time literally Ran into Puck again. "Are you just trying to see what my body feels like Berry," he said with a sly smirk.

"I'm not talking to you," She said moving out of his way only for him to tug on her wrist and turned her to look at him.

"Berry come on. It's Not a big deal I told Quinn because she thought I was trying to get in your pants or something."

"Why would that matter?"

"Well were kind of back together but haven't told anyone," he said with a shrug, "And I mean can you blame her for thinking I'd try that? Because if I didn't think you could kick my ass I would. You're hot B."

Rachel laughed a humorless laugh and wondered two things. One how his ego got so big. Two. Why was she jealous of the blonde cheer leader? It wasn't even like she even knew Puck anymore. "I don't care. –The point is everyone knows and you are deplorable," She said with the role of her eyes and was on her way once again.

-X-

The rest of the week was completely uneventful. No one talked to her and she didn't talk to them. She went to Glee. She sang. She went home. This whole being grounded was easy as Rachel didn't even have anything for Will to take away from her anyway. The only thing he did was say she couldn't go anywhere but she snuck out her bedroom window and he was none the wiser. She still hadn't talked to Shelby and she didn't want to. Sure it was a little unfair that she'd talk to Will and her "step mother". She didn't even know why that was but it could have been that Shelby knew Rachel was out there and didn't even bother to see how she was or who she lived with. Will on the other half had no idea she was even born. So maybe that way why.

It was Saturday night when she was just sitting on her bed re reading a book that she had read 30 times roughly when a small rock hit her window and then another. She slowly but the book down and went to the window. Once she saw who it was she instantly rolled her eyes but opened the window. "What do you want Puckerman?"

"Oh what a nice greeting," he said sarcastically but had a smirk on his face, "Come out with me."

"Can't."

"Why the fuck not?"

"I'm grounded."

"Pretty sure you've never been one to follow orders. Plus I can tell the path you take to sneak out."

"How on earth-."

"You coming or not?"

"No."

"C'mon you can't still be mad at me babe."

"Don't call me that," she said with a scoff.

"Come on it'll piss Quinn off," he said with the shake of his head and a small laugh.

Rachel laughed as well and give him the "One minute" hand gesture. She quickly moved a crossed the room to get her jacket and shoes. She made her way back to the window and quickly to 'the path' to get down to him.

-X-

The two of them ended up just heading out to the lake and sitting on the hood of his truck. He offered her what she was sure was a warm beer and she declined. She hated beer it was completely disgusting and the smell was even worse. He gave her this little smile though and it was doing something to her. What she didn't know.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened," he said after a few minutes of dead silence.

"I assure you I have no idea what you mean," she lied. She wondered how he knew that something happened to her at that foster home, "Just didn't work out."

"That's Bull. You're not the same."

"Well you're not the same as you were when you were 12 now are you," she asked raising a brow and he put his hands up in defeat.

"I thought about you a lot after you left. Then I didn't for a while. Then a few weeks back I was back to thinking if you were okay. Hell I wondered if you were alive half of the time. Have you seen the shit on the news about foster parents beating kids?" She nodded and he went on. "And then you show up and I don't know. I guess I told Quinn because I was happy or something happy that after whatever happened you found your way back" Rachel was speechless how could it be possible for him to care so much about someone whom he hadn't seen in years? Why was he so nice to her when she had her stories of him throwing frozen drinks at people and throwing them in dumpsters. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his Mohawk, not wanting to look at her for some reason. "I know we were just kids back then but I'm pretty sure I was in love with you. Ha," he laughed as if it were so ridiculous.

"I better get you home before your Daddy goes looking for you," he said changing the subject. She slapped him lightly and he just laughed again. "Friends?"

"Friends," she agreed as she got into the truck with him.

"You're gonna have to tell me eventually."

"I know," she said quietly as she starred at the road in front of them, "I want to. I just can't."

"whenever you're ready B."


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I hoped you all liked the last chapter! I'm sorry it was shorter than the first but I knew I just had to get it out so people didn't lose interest in the story due to lack of updates. This one will be longer I promise. If you liked it please leave a review they mean the world to me! I hope that Puck isn't to ooc as it is my first time really writing him. Also this chapter takes place over 3 or 4 weeks times. And one last thing for story purposes Puck is not in Glee….for now.**

It had been a normal Monday for Rachel up until about five minutes till glee rehearsal. She was walking down the hall until she was cut off my Puck walking in front of her. "Hey Berry. Going to glee," he said as he ran his hand through what little hair he had on top of his head."

"Yeah," the small girl said with a confused look on her face and she tilted her had an amused look in his face and shook his head.

"I have something I need to show you," he said lamely only for her to do her famous Rachel eye roll, "C'mon berry it's uh super important. "He put his hands into his pockets as she let out a sigh.

"Fine but this better be good." He smirked and put his hand on the small of her back and started walking her outside. They reached the outdoors and he led her to the back of the building.

"Here."

"Why are we at a dumpster?"

"You'll see, "he said with a smirk on his face and pulled out his phone and looked like he was reading something.

"I swear if you're throwing me in I will find it upon myself to kick your ass. And then my friend Santana will, she's very scrappy. Like me, "She said glaring at him and all he did was laugh at her and shook his head. He missed with his phone again and she grew annoyed.

"Alright B see you later. Wait Five minutes before you leave."

"What the hell," she asked as he walked away.

"Just get to Glee Berry .In Five minutes."

-X-

Rachel swore she had never been more confused or annoyed in her life. Why on earth would he take her to the dumpsters, they tell her to wait then head to Glee? She didn't know but she always had perfect listening skills so she legitly waited three minutes and headed back into the high school. She turned the corner and headed down the music hall. She opened the door to the choir room only to see that the lights were all out. This was officially the weirdest day she'd had in a while and this had only been going on for ten minutes. With a sigh she flipped the two main light switches.

"SURPRISE," a crowd of voices nearly sang as she jumped around to see all of the Glee kids, Shelby, Will, Terri, Puck and a few other student she'd talked to a few times since coming to McKinley. There were banners everywhere some read 'Happy birthday' while others just had the number sixteen. Her hand quickly flew to her mouth. She had never had a birthday party before as sad as that was and is. She uncovered her mouth and took another look at everything around her. Even Quinn was there. Rachel was at a loss for words.

"You're not gonna cry are you Rach," Will said with a slight smile forming on his face.

"Yeah B you alright over there," Puck Questioned.

"Shut up, "Rachel said with a playfully roll of her eyes, "You know I was really confused by the whole dumpster thing. At this everyone laughed and Puck shrugged. "I can't believe this."

"Wait there's more, "Shelby said as two students from the Av club wheeled in a cake. Which was the biggest cake Rachel had ever seen. Everyone started to talk amongst themselves and people got in line for Cake. Rachel bit her lip and made her way over to Shelby who she figured that this was her idea in the first place.

"You didn't have to do all of this," Rachel said quietly not wanting people to overhear the two of them for some reason. Shelby quickly let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Rachel I wanted to. When will told me you never had a birthday party it nearly broke my heart. I am your mother wheatear you like it or not. I'm trying here I need you to meet me half of the way and not be resentful towards me."

"Okay," was all Rachel could say before being pulled into a hug.

-X-

After her surprise birthday party in the choir room things started to become very uneventful until about two weeks later.

The "Quick" reunion lasted all of two week before in Pucks word not Rachel's "Quinn went bat shit crazy". All Rachel could do was laugh. Since that night the two had become closer and talked a lot more. Rachel was still unaware of how he knew something had happened to her when she was 12 but he didn't bring it up again. Sometimes she would catch him just looking at her and she couldn't read what kind of look it was so she usually just forgot about it.

It didn't take very into her renewed friendship with Puck that Will and Teri decided Rachel needed "The talk." Rachel humored them. She wasn't a virgin but she'd only been with one guy and that guy was Jesse. She just nodded along and pretended that it was all new information to her. When it was over she went to her room and burst out laughing. She knew that they were giving her the talk because of Pucks reputation and she found it hilarious for some reason. They were friends. When she told Puck about it he winked at her and made some vulgar comment about earning him a slap on the back of the head. Rachel was so surprised with how easy things were with him now.

Things were better at school but she missed Santana like no other. Sure she was constantly insulting Rachel and loud but that was what Rachel loved the most about her. She made up her mind then and there that after Glee she'd go and see her. Rachel couldn't help but feel bad that she disappeared but this school was tough. Academically. Rachel was trying her best and was barley passing. At her old school you got credit just for coming to class alive and unharmed. It was that bad of a neighborhood but it had its charms like being walking distance to Jesse's apparent.

Her relationship was better but it she knew she'd never not be resentful. She wanted not to be but it was hard. The weekend after her birthday she spent the weekend at Shelby's and actually had a really good time.

-X-

November rolled around rather quickly and while everyone was going on and on about some dance and thanksgiving. Rachel had to wonder what she was even doing because she was pretty sure that neither sides of her new family new that she was back or on wills side that she existed. Rachel quickly pushed the thoughts aside as she saw Puck walking to her. She was at her locker grabbing a book and putting it in one of her hands.

"So I was thinking…" he said the moment he reached her locker.

"Wow that's a new development," Rachel teased earning an eye roll from him but she could tell he was trying his hardest not to laugh. "Go on," she said as she closed her locker and turned to face him.

"Winter formal."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go…I checked school rules and your boyfriend is too old to come and to old for you," he said with a smirk.

"Oh. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"As you mentioned I have a boyfriend and I've never been to a dance so."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"Well we could go as friends. C'mon Berry you need the full high school experience." Puck smiled at her, not smirked but smiled and she found herself biting her lip in deep though. It's not that she didn't want the whole high school experience. It just seemed…lame and a bit like a date. But he did just say it would be just as friends and she believed him. On the other hand she knew formal meant dressing up and even with all the new things from Terri and Will she didn't have anything dressy.

"I'll think about it, "she said tucking a strained of hair behind her ear and heading off to her first class.

-X-

Rachel had been thinking about it for the past few days and what she did really surprised her. She went to her Mom. She knocked on the door and rocked on her feet as she waited. About a minute and a half later Shelby answered with a surprise look on her face.

"Rachel I didn't know you'd be stopping by," Shelby said a little to cheery for Rachel's taste but she shook it off quickly has her birth mother invited her inside and locked the door behind her. Rachel took her coat off and hung it up on the coat rack by the door just like she'd done all the three times she had visited. Rachel turned on her heel to face Shelby and let out a small breath. She had always pictured talking to her mother or even a mother like figure to talk to boys about. She had that once before but she wasn't really interested in boys when she was that .

"Do you think it's possible hypothetically for a boy and a girl to go to a school dance as just friends? Especially since said girl has a boyfriend," Rachel began as she walked over to the dining room table to have a seat and Shelby followed suit.

"Wait did someone ask you to winter formal? The biggest event of McKinley," she questioned and Rachel let out a snort. It seemed as if Shelby were high school girl and Rachel was the adult. Rachel looked at Shelby who had a smile on her face and a gleem of amusement in her eyes. "Who asked you? What are you going to wear? Whoa wait you have a boyfriend?" Rachel laughed and shook her head for no reason at all. Rachel started to explain everything and she noticed the discomfort on her face when she explained that Jesse was almost 20 and was to old to attend a school dance but she didn't comment on it. She wanted to be supportive, Rachel could tell. After what seemed like an hour of just talking Rachel had made up her mind.

-X-

Rachel looked among the racks of dresses. They seemed to go on forever and ever. She had no idea what she was looking for but once she told Shelby she wanted to go she interested her and Will split the cost of a dress in New York's best dress shop. Rachel had protested but it was no use and now here she was. Looking through racks and racks of dresses with price tags higher than she'd ever seen. But she decided that she would find a way to tpay them back and she decided on that when she saw the price of their Clarence items. She sighed it felt like she would never find a dress that was her or wouldn't look completely absurd on her. That was until she found it. It was a pink dress that stopped at the knee and fanned out on the waist. She quickly grabbed it and headed to the nearest dressing room.

She tried it on and it was perfect. It even looked perfect when she spun around. "God I'm being such a girl about this," she grumbled to herself as she looked in the mirror but couldn't seem to stop smiling about it. She kind of couldn't wait for this. Her eyes widened when she realized she hasn't told Jesse and they just so happened to have plans the night of the formal.

-X-

"I'm so sorry," Rachel began hours later while laying (fully dressed) on Jesse's mattress, "I just have a lot of studying to do and I promised Shelby I'd do some lame mother daughter bonding. "Jesse sighed as he turned on his side to look at his girlfriend.

"Are you sure you have to? We've been planning on this for months for our anniversary."

"_I _know but grades are very important to them," she half lied. She was lying because she knew he'd he would go insane. If there was one thing Rachel or anyone for that matter knew about Jesse it was that he was overly protective of what was his and he had a temper. He let out a sigh and pulled her to him and started to trail kisses down her neck.

-X-

It was the Saturday the day of the dance and the guilt was really setting in for should have know this was a awful idea. She paced her bedroom debating if she should get ready or pretend to be sick. She couldn't do that? could she. "No,"she said to herself and then started to bite at her lip, "It's just a dance. Normal teenagers do this all of the time you'll me fine Rach." She was really glad no one was around to hear her fighting with herself because it went on for a after 45 minutes of going back and forth both out loud and in her mind, she put on the dress. She loved it just as much as she had before if not more. She let out a deep breath when it made her realize to her that she had no idea what she was going to do with her 's never really done anything with it she just made sure it was presentable and luckily her hair was in fact stick straight. She let out a breath of hair and thought about the kind of hair she saw in the movies. Not sure how to even go about this she picked up the phone and called Shelby.

-X-

Somehow she had managed to get through the whole embarrassing parents taking picture thing. She understood getting one or two but the way they were flashing the camera's you'd think they had no pictures of her. Oh wait. They didn't. Rachel frowned a little at the thought but shook it off. Now was not the time. She wanted to be happy she was had agreed (when she was fighting with herself) that tonight she was going to be normal and be the best friend date Noah Puckerman ever had!

Rachel was wrong to think that the pictures had stopped as soon as Puck got there it started all over leaned in and said "Humor them please," into his ear. In response he just made a little nose that she was unsure of what it even meant but she did get an eye roll after so any chance of it being a good nose where slim to none. He looked at her in a way that no one had ever looked at her before and she couldn't help but to blush or stop the way she felt all tingly all over.

The posed for pictures and to Rachel's surprise he was a good sport about the whole thing. She was quite proud of him for not making some crude or vulgar remark. She wasn't surprised at all by him making one after leaving the house and walking to his truck. "You know what i do on dates right Berry, "he asked with a smirk.

"I have a pretty good idea, "she said as he reached for the passenger side door and helped her in. Earlier she told him it was the first time she'd ever worn heels before so she just assumed he didn't want her to fall flat on her got in but stayed at the edge of the seat and turned so her legs were outside of the truck. He moved so he was against her legs and facing her.

"I can assure you that will not be happening, "she said with the shake of her head making the few lose curls go every which way. He let out a laugh and shook his head as well.

"Well I bet i could change your mind," he said playfully and put his hand on her knee. He was kidding of course they both knew that but she couldn't help but to get all choked up and red. She quickly looked down and let out a giggle not a laugh but a giggle which was very un-Rachel like. "See already changing your mind." At this she looked up and pushed his hand off of her knee and pushed him back lightly.

"Stop it, "she said and he just looked at her and dipped his head down to rest his forehead to hers.

She made a small gasp unsure of why and he just snorted. She knew what was coming next. He was going to kiss her and part of her brain wanted him to so she didn't move and let her eye's fluttered shut. He moved in close and their lips just barely touched when "Oh so this is studying?"

**An: I'm so mean but anyway Rachel's outfit and apprence is the same as in the first prom episode!**


End file.
